


Long overdue

by JamoonX



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamoonX/pseuds/JamoonX
Summary: Naruto starts to realize he neglected his family too much, especially after he heard nasty theories spread about his wife, Hinata. So, Naruto decides to spent more time with her and his children, and opened up about a deep-rooted insecurity. Rated for kinda depressive thoughts, and smut.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Himawari & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Long overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so here is my first NaruHina fic. It's gonna be fluffy in the beginning, but will turn mature in the second half. A lot about insecurities of mostly Naruto but also Hinata, and a little smut in the end. This fic felt very personal. Even though I'm one in a million wrtiting a NaruHina fanfic, it was very nice and fulfilling writing it. Hope you can enjoy it.

"Hey, Naruto, there is another request from the council.", Shikamaru spoke, stepping into the Hokage office to find his old friend there, head on the desk in exasperation.

Naruto was sure he would kill someone when he heard that one more time. "No, no Shikamaru there isn't. It's 10 pm and I'm still not home."

"Naruto, it is urgent."

"Listen, I haven't seen my family in what feels like forever. Do you understand that? I always wanted one, and now that I have one I can't even bother to make time for them. To train with Boruto, to play with Himawari, or to spend quality time with Hinata. No, I will go home now."

Shikamaru sighed when he heard his friend rant. "Troublesome. You felt this way for a long time, huh? What do I do with this then?", he replied, waving the paper in hand.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders while he put on his coat. "You are the smartest guy on this planet, Shikamaru. You will figure it out. Tomorrow is Sunday, don't even bother to come to me with it, I won't come here on Sundays any longer. If you have no solution until then, just go and bug Baa-chan with it. Direct orders from the Hokage.", he grinned. He was in for a brutal beating when Tsunade would find out. Giving his friend no time to react, he jumped out of his window to reach his. home in record time.

When he entered through the door and yelled out "I'm home!", he was immediately greeted.

"Daddy!", Himawari was the first to jump up from the couch and run towards her father, jumping into his arms.

"Hey, little girl, how are you?"

"Really fine. I got to play a lot with Sarada-chan today!"

"Have you now? That sounds fun!", Naruto replied excited, and he was. His daughter could quite possibly be the most heartwarming and endearing human being he knew. To see her, eyes and whiskers like him and hair like her mother, always made his heart swell.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun.", he heard another voice greet.

There was one human who rivaled that title though. His wonderful, sweet wife, Hinata. To see her, in her typical home clothing, her smile serene and eyes gentle as ever, his heart swelled even more and pumped madly.

'What's happening? It's been so long I felt like this.'

He was ashamed to realize how much of a routine he was in. Stand up in the morning, greet his half asleep wife, stay at work until the night and greet her when she was sleepy again.

He knew that his wife was quite possibly the biggest eye candy in the whole village, and had the most caring personality there is. When he heart Tsunade fill him in about stuff people who hated him what they would do to her or thought she would do with others made him beyond furious.

But it made his stomach drop in realization too, and he knew he would talk about that with her tonight. He made the best catch any man could, and he took it for granted. For years now. Hinata, being the dutiful wife she was, didn't complain, and was happy nevertheless. At least it seemed like that.

'No, I'm not taking chances anymore. Enough of that. I'm stupid, and if I continue to do so, I will lose her. Everything.'

She always greeted him, in adoration. Though, a bit of frustration was always in her eyes as well. Yes, he was in idiot, and that would change now.

While Himawari still gripped his legs and looked up at him, he leaned in to kiss her. Not the laughable, little, peck on his cheek, which was all he offered her nowadays. She stood close and even turned her head so that he could hit her cheek like he always did, but Naruto wouldn't have any of it. He gently gripped her by her chin, turned her around and kissed her on her lips.

When they made contact, he restrained himself to moan out because of his children being around, but damn it, he didn't realize he missed this kind of contact that much.

The way she sighed and was shocked for a second, he figured Hinata felt the same. When he understood that, that he shocked Hinata by kissing her on her lips like a proper husband, this dreaded feeling returned. But no more, things would change.

Hinata leaned in, eyes closed and eyebrows raised in desperation. Apparently, she missed this too. He was beyond glad and relieved.

"Eww, daddy, stop doing weird stuff with mommy!", Himawari yelled, pushing him by the legs. He looked down to see his little bundle of joy pout cutely.

"Hihihi, don't worry Hima, daddy made mommy feel real good. It's alright.", Hinata giggled. Even her voice was something he longed for.

Naruto looked into the living room to see a patch of wild blonde hair on the couch. His son Boruto still sat there, watching TV.

Naruto looked at Hinata and she smiled sadly at him. She understood his problem, she always understood it.

"Is there anything I can bring you, Naruto-kun?", Hinata asked, her doting personality coming forth.

He shook his head. "Nothing much, Hinata-chan. Wait, there is something. Make us tea, so it's ready in half an hour."

"Tea? It's almost bedtime already Naruto-kun, why would you want tea? You haven't even bathed yet, even I didn't", Hinata wondered.

He smiled gently. "Just trust me, you'll see."

She looked intrigued, but nodded nevertheless.

"Now, Himawari stay with your mother a bit, I'll go see your brother. We'll play later, okay?", Naruto spoke.

Her eyes lit up adorably. "Promise, daddy?"

"Promise!"

"Yay!", she cheered and went into the kitchen with her mother.

Slowly, Naruto creeped around the couch to see Boruto, looking disinterested.

"Good evening, Boruto.", Naruto greeted.

"Oh, hey old man. What are you doing here, it's only 10 pm.", Boruto spoke without attempting to hide the malice in his voice.

"As the Hokage and your father, I must monitor you are not slacking off with your training. Come now, we'll train together.", he spoke, his voice obviously exaggerated.

His son thought that he still hid everything perfectly from him, but Naruto saw the slight spark of hope and interest in Boruto's eyes.

"Training, right now?", he asked.

"Yes, Boruto. Stand up.", Naruto urged while walking off into their backyard. His son followed his movements carefully until he was outside. Then, he quickly jumped up, slid into his shoes and ran outside.

Hinata smiled when she saw her son run so excitedly. She was almost moved to tears to see Naruto and Boruto interact so much with each other again.

"What's wrong, mommy?"

"Oh, nothing Hima. Mommy is just really happy."

With Boruto

"Now Boruto, have you already learned any jutsu at the academy?"

"Not yet, old man. Iruka-sensei has prepared us for the theory, but we didn't practice them yet.", Boruto replied.

"Okay then..", Naruto said, while carefully looking around to see if anyone was spying on them. "You keep that a secret from your mom and your sensei, but I'll show you the Henge. How does that sound?"

Boruto couldn't surpress the widen in his eyes. "The Henge? Really?"

Naruto grinned, and nodded. "Let me demonstrate it first to you. Henge!" Naruto was enveloped in a puff of smoke, and revealed himself to be a figure which looked quite similar to his original form.

"That's the Yondaime Hokage, your grandpa."

"Grandpa...", Boruto muttered. He looked like a carbon copy of his dad.

"Yes. I had the luck to see him, because he left a bit of his chakra in me when he sealed off Kurama. I was about 16 when I first got to saw him."

"What?"

Naruto transformed back, and looked solemnly at his son. "Yeah, I guess I didn't tell you that really, did I? I was an orphan, I saw both my mom and dad the first time because of the chakra they left in my seal. I have never forgotten how they looked like."

Boruto looked down, his eyes sad. He never knew his father didn't know his parents for that long.

"Can you, you know, show me grandma too?", he asked meekly.

Naruto nodded, and transformed into Kushina.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Now, try to transform into your grandma to. Look at me, imagine her figure and then push chakra through your body. You can do it.", Naruto encouraged his son.

Boruto nodded, and tried to make the same technique. He came out as Kushina, with a few unsightly deformities.

"Aww man, I didn't get it right!", Boruto yelled.

"Hey don't worry about it too much, okay? I haven't been able to make my first Henge until after the war. My chakra was so uncontrollable that I always failed it."

"Really?", Boruto asked, stupified.

"Haha, you should've seen Iruka-sensei back then when I failed the Henge test in the academy. He looked like he wanted to rip my head off.", Naruto laughed from the memory. Boruto couldn't help but laugh too, a sight Naruto hasn't seen for a long time.

"Son", he started earnestly, stepping towards him "I have to be honest with you. I'm sorry, for everything. I know sorry doesn't cut it, even a flashy jutsu won't, but I have been a laughable excuse for a father. I have neglected you, all three of you long enough, and I want you to know that things will change. I will let the others at the office sweat a bit more so I can have time with my family in the evening. Also, Sunday is a Hokage free day."

Boruto lit up from his announcement, but stood rigid still.

When Naruto slowly put a hand on his shoulder, he crashed into him to hug him tightly.

Naruto was startled, but smiled warmly when he looked down on his firstborn.

"I like the sound of that, dad.", Boruto muttered, not daring to look up.

"Alright then. Let's polish your Henge!"

"Yeah!"

With Himawari

"Now Boruto, go wash yourself. We can train more tomorrow, okay?", Naruto spoke to his son while walking into their house again.

"Ok dad! Hey Hima-neechan, Kaa-san, guess what? Daddy said he will stay at home every Sunday to spend the day with us!"

"Really daddy, is that true?", Himawari gasped, hopefully.

"You heard right. Sunday is Hokage free."

"Yay!", the girl yelled in glee, crashing into her dad with a hug. He fell down from the impact and laughed himself when the girl wouldn't stop giggling.

"Kaa-san, is everything alright?", Boruto asked worriedly. That's when Hinata noticed that she had started crying, despite the huge grin on her face. She sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Everything's fine, Boruto. Go and wash yourself like your dad said.", she dismissed, and the boy nodded and walked into the bathroom. It's been a long time she saw him with so much excitement in his eyes.

Naruto looked warmly at his wife, and she looked at him with such hopeful adoration he rarely got to see from her nowadays.

"Now, Himawari", Naruto spoke, getting the girl to look up at him "have you learned self-defense at the academy yet?"

"No daddy, we just study from the books."

"Well then, I'll show you what happens when you get attacked...from the tickle monster!", Naruto yelled, turned around his daughter to pin her down carefully, and tickled her sides and under her armpits.

"Ah, no daddy, hahahaha, please stop!", Himawari immediately laughed loudly.

"The tickle monster knows no mercy, Himawari.", Naruto said, continuing his ruthless assault. After a bit, he was merciful enough to stop it, letting his daughter catch her breath.

"No fair daddy, you're far too strong for me.", Himawari spoke, pouting.

Naruto had to chuckle. "Maybe you're right. Now come on, you can mount your father's back to make up for it.", he spoke while getting on his hands and knees.

"Really? Cool!", Himawari said in glee, jumping onto his back without a care and started kicking his side.

"Go, horse! Carry you're princess to the castle!", she ordered, making Naruto chuckle and crawl around the house.

Hinata, who silently had sat herself down on the couch, watched the display of fatherly affection, while warmth was spreading through her body just looking at it. She did not know what suddenly got into Naruto, but she knew she highly appreciated it.

With Hinata

After a few minutes, Naruto stopped and sent Himawari to wash herself, too. Naruto and Hinata tucked their children into bed, and sat down on the couch in the living room to drink a small cup of tea she prepared.

"Naruto-kun, I am so glad you want to spend more time with us, but I wonder why all of the sudden?", she spoke.

He sighed carefully. He almost dreaded this talk, but he knew he had to spill the beans.

"Hinata-chan, let's not try to sugarcoat it, I know I sucked as a husband and father the last years."

She was immediately ready to interrupt. "Naruto-kun, that's not..."

"Please Hinata-chan, let me speak. I have kept this for myself long enough, I need to get this out of my system."

Hinata nodded, and allowed him to continue.

"I have realized how fragile our relationships are, I haven't thought so for quite a time. You know I never had such a relationship with anyone, and I imagined once you have them, it will just stay like this. But I noticed now, more and more, how important it is that I cherish our family, our relationship more."

She listened to him venting, and gripped his non-bandaged hand.

"I realized how lucky I am to even have you. Do you remember our old days? The Hyuuga princess, and the street dog. By all means, I am lucky to have you."

She looked at him with sympathy, and a pink in her cheeks from his compliment.

"Tsunade-baachan came to me one day. She heard how some drunken old idiots, who still hate me, in a shabby bar talked about the Hyuuga affair. How the "bitch who married the Demon Hokage would've loved to become the Raikage's concubine." Or how you "probably snuck off before our wedding night to fulfill your purpose as the Raikage's tool because you just couldn't deny him. How much you liked to be a slut for an old man like him, and how he wanted to brag about the fact he bedded the Hokage's wife before him, that her virginity belonged to him."

She gasped from the comment. How could anyone say something like that about anyone? Wife of the Hokage or not, how could someone speak so lowly of another human being? The thought alone of doing the things described made her feel so disgusted with herself. Did people really think she would deliberately betray the one person she loved the most and her children, in such a distubring manner nonetheless?

"Of course, I was furious. Baa-chan didn't tell me who they were, she knew I would kill them without thinking about it, I knew I had no legal leverage against them. They were in their right to talk like that, my only way to deal with it would be to outright murder them. And I was too ashamed to tell you that, because I knew that I couldn't do anything about it. That's when I thought about other examples of times were I felt helpless.

I remember how Kiba looked at you back in the days, how jealous he must've been and how jealous I was that he got to spend so much time with you.

I remembered the teme, how he could have had every girl without breaking a sweat, how everyone wanted a piece of the last Uchiha. I always wondered if I could ever compare to that, or if you would dump me for him the second he said so.

Then I remembered Toneri, how he wanted to take you away and force you to be his wife, and I was almost helpless again."

A few tears leaked from his eyes when Naruto remembered not only what Hinata had to go through, but also how little he was able to do about it.

"I was confused. Why would people make a mockery of our marriage so much? What did you do to deserve such depraved comments? Why would they want to suggest you wanted to become something... something like that for such an old man? Would they want you to be taken hostage by Toneri as well, to become the breeding stock of some alien?"

He looked her in her pupilless eyes, and saw her tears flowing freely now as well.

"I realized that there is only one reason people wish those things to you. It's because you married me. You sacrificied so much to be with me and me only, and I haven't cherished that even nearly enough. The though of you being with the Raikage because of his strength and influence that you couldn't and wouldn't defend yourself against, or Toneri, or heck even Sasuke or Kiba. I was so scared, I almost wanted to kick the Raikage out of the village when he came to visit for a diplomatic mission. I was afraid he would force himself on you when I wouldn't look, or that you maybe wanted to go with him because of the fact I neglected you so much. Could I even critisize you for that at this point? He probably has so much to offer in Kumo, being part of a family of Raikage's, and he is so bulky and all. I didn't care that he helped us in the war, or how he wanted to improve the relationships between Kumo and Konoha. When I thought about all of that, I only saw red, I wanted to kill him, then the drunken men talking about you.

I wondered, if Toneri would come around again, would you go willingly? He probably sees us, how I neglected you, and would point that out to you, and maybe you would consider it, because ol' Naruto isn't coming out of his office."

"Is this...why you didn't want Sasuke-san or Kiba-kun around here?", Hinata asked, gulping down a sob.

He nodded. "Yes. I wanted you all to myself, I was afraid so much I didn't even know how unreasonable I became. To ban a legend like Sasuke and an heir of one of the strongest clans of Konoha like Kiba from my house, to consider kicking a Kage out of the village and probably wage a war because of some stupid comment, to probably destroy the moon so Toneri wouldn't come, it became more and more stupid by the second. I never deserved you, and I don't do now."

That's when Hinata had enough. She jumped into Naruto's arms, and sobbed into his shoulder violently. She knew Naruto was full of raw emotion, he felt so much. She also knew that he usually kept a problem to himself to not bother others, but she never knew how severe his ruminating had become. He clutched onto her for dear life, pressing her into him as much as possible.

"N-naruto-kun.", she sobbed. She parted from his hug and slowly wiped away the tears from his face.

"P-please, I want you to promise me first, that whenever your doubts are coming up again, you don't force it into yourself so much, but talk to me about it, ok?", Hinata asked with determination, only stuttering because of her sob.

He nodded, and she continued to speak further.

"Please, N-naruto-kun, listen to me: You said it yourself, these were only drunken vagabonds in some pub. Just imagine what they looked like. Old and sleazy, with no accomplishments in their life. No loving wife to wait for them, and no children to jump into their arms when they come home. Nothing but sad existences who hate your for everything you've accomplished."

Naruto chuckled, although it sounded a bit broken from his crying. "Never knew you could sound so mean, Hinata-chan."

She heard the teasing tone and smiled a bit, but continued.

"No matter how much the Raikage has helped in the war and wanted to improve ties to Konoha, he wanted to kidnap me. My uncle had to die, my father and Neji-niisan became cold an distant because of it, only making everything harder in the Hyuuga clan. These people who claim I would willingly follow this man just because of his physique or resources have no idea how real my feelings for you are, and always were. They hate you, and just want to slander to get into your head.

I never had any interest in Sasuke-san or Kiba-kun. I didn't know anyhing about Sasuke-san, only that he tried to kill you multiple times. I still have to forgive him for that. Kiba-kun is like a brother, and he is happily married himself, I never did and will never think of him as anything more than that.

And even if I pity Toneri, he wanted to harm Hanabi-neechan, and I can never forget that. I was so sad that I had to give you up so I could save my sister, but then you saved me, and I was so grateful.

I myself was scared too, you know? I know Ino, Sakura or Tenten kept their bodies fitter than I do. You're the Hokage, there are certainly enough pretty young women wanting you.

There is only one person who I always belonged to and always will belong to, and that's you Naruto-kun. You're the strongest person I know, not only to me but actually in existence, you're brave, kind, loyal, passionate. I could go on and on. You're the best husband I could've wished for, and I myself thought for so long that I didn't deserve you. While I admit that the last years were rough, you had to build up a village after a war, and I would never betray you, especially not in the way these...these horrible, disgusting people describe it. You're the father of my children, my first and only love. You're not a street dog Naruto-kun, you're my hero, and I love you."

When she finished his sentence, he couldn't help but crash his lips into hers. How he longed to hear something like that from her, to kiss her again. Her lips were as soft and gentle as he remembered, just like the rest of her. She tasted sweet, and a bit salty from the tears both of them spilled excessively.

Hinata whimpered from the intensity of her husband's kiss. She longed for this intimacy too, it had been so long for him to kiss her like that. She was almost going to pass out from happiness when she felt his tongue push into her mouth to gently caress her own muscle.

Naruto gripped her by the sides, soft under his touch, and pulled her onto his lap. She pressed her whole body into him, her large breasts squished at his front. Wet, sloppy sounds could be heard from their kisses.

"Hinata-chan...I need you. God, I need you so much.", he growled, pushing his already growing length into her clothed core.

She moaned cutely. "M-me too, Naruto-kun."

She almost yelped when he stood up and walked towards their bedroom. Her strong legs wrapped around his torso while he went as fast as possible without falling over.

Naruto opened the door and shut it again using his foot, and let his wife fall onto the matress of their bed.

She looked up at him, her chest heaving up and down while she tried to calm her breath. When she met his eyes, she saw how darkened with lust they were. He hasn't looked at her like this in a long time, and now that he did, she felt a familiar warmth spread through her face and groin.

He leaned down and kissed her, hard. Immediately, he started to get rid of her shirt, leaving her only in a bra, while the rest of her upper body was exposed.

"I-I haven't become too pudgy, have I? I know I was a bit slimmer while on active duty, before we had Boruto and Himawari. Sorry for not loosing enough..."

"Are you serious?", he interrupted her, breathlessly. "You made me the happiest man in the world when we had our children. You are the sexiest woman in the ninja world."

She blushed when she saw his animalistic gaze, finding her eyes. He leaned down to make out with her again, while fondling her clothed breasts.

She moaned into his mouth, only enticing him to play with her large mounds more, to mold her body. He reached around to fumble with her bra.

"Stupid thing.", Naruto muttered when he couldn't open it. Hinata just giggled from seeing his frustrated face.

"H-here Naruto-kun, let me do it.", she whispered. Hinata moved up and opened her bra, exposing her bosom to her husband.

His eyes darkened when he saw her, mounds fleshy and nipples erect, begging to be touched.

She breathed in heavily when she felt his hands, hungry for flesh, cupping her breasts while he went in again to kiss her.

He moved his mouth further towards her neck, and sucked on her flesh. She sighed dreamily when she felt him at her pulse point, and breathed out when she felt his teeth sink into her neck.

"You're mine, only mine.", Naruto growled possessively.

"You've been my first and will be my one and only, Naruto-kun.", she replied breathlessly.

She moved her dormant hands to his orange to take it off, and discarded his shirt underneath as well, leaving her gawking at his muscled torso. Slowly, she let her fingers dance over his exposed flesh, making him shudder.

"Hinata-chan.", he groaned, grinding his erection into her more.

"Ahh..Naruto-kun...", she started.

"Yes?"

"Please, take off your clothes. We can...hah...have foreplay another time."

He was mildly surprised by his bashful wife to be so straightforward, but was grateful nonetheless. He too wanted her again, he needed to be inside of her.

He got up and quickly pulled down his pants and undergarments, while she disposed of her own remaining clothes. Both of them were bare now, staring at each other curiously as if they were newlyweds.

He crawled over to her and slowly guided himself towards her glistening entrance. When he started to push her outer lips apart, he took hold of both of her hands to intertwine their fingers, and pushed them down directly above her head. He fully entered her tight passage, which was warm and caring and gently sucked him, just like her.

He laid down on her, and their eyes met when they felt each other again.

When Naruto saw Hinata laying there, panting, blushing, beneath him, his face directly above hers, he started to look into her eyes deeply, which she reciprocated.

"You have...hah...the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. The Byakugan can look so cold and aggressive, but on you, they look so warm and gentle, just like you are."

"Oh Naruto-kun, you'll make me blush.", she replied, still trying to accomodate him.

"I love to see you blush. And you already blushed before I said that.", he panted, chuckling a bit.

She giggled breathlessly, and panted when he slowly rocked back and forth in her.

"God Hinata-chan, you're so tight and wet."

"It's been a long time, Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry, I'll go slow. We can get freaky another time, now...I just want to make love to you."

He felt her hands, fingers still intertwined with his tighten their grip while she slowly encircled his waist with her legs.

Slowly, Naruto pulled out of her soaking core, and gently bottomed out of her.

"Ohh, Naruto-kun, I love you so much.", she moanedy feeling him enter her slowly again, and again.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan. I love you more than anything, more than life itself."

A lone tear again escaped her eyes, her hands tightened their grip even more and she leaned up to kiss her love.

He pressed her down with his kiss, while starting to pump in and out of her. Feeling her walls caress every inch of him, luring him in deeper every time while Hinata pushed her hips up to clumsily meet his thrusts, felt so innocent, yet naughty at the same time. Finally, he felt himself at home again.

He released one hand of her, to snake his way down to the small nub on top of her entrance, which he slowly started to rub up and down, and in circles.

"Hah...Naruto-kun. It feels so good. I've missed this so much."

"God...ahh, Hinata-chan, I've missed this too. I will...hah..., I will never stop making love to you, ever again."

He continued to thrust into her, still opting for long, soft strokes to reach the deepest parts of her warmth, while rubbing her clit.

After minutes and minutes of constant lovemaking, both of them started to feel their incoming release.

"Hinata-chan...I'm getting close.", he warned, feeling her legs around him still.

Instead of letting him go, her legs gripped him even tighter.

"Please, Naruto-kun. I want to feel all of your warmth."

"Wait.", he said, stopping and catching his breath. "But you will get pregnant. Do you, want another child, after all of this?"

She reached up with her free hand, cupping his face and tracing his whiskermarks with her thumb.

"I've seen it in your eyes Naruto-kun, when you shared your pain with me. And how you played with Boruto and Himawari today. You don't go back on your word, I know you. If you want it, it'd be happy to give you many more children, so that we can become one big family."

A familiar warmth spread through his body when her gentle white eyes locked with his. Right now, she looked the most beautiful she ever was. Panting, blushing, looking at him with the purest love ever, and wishing for another child.

"I would be so happy to have more children with you, Hinata-chan."

She smiled warmly, and slowly raised her wide hips.

"Then please continue, Naruto-kun. Would you hold my other hand? I'm so close, I don't need you rubbing me down there anymore."

He nodded happily, and interlaced his occupied hand with her other again, so both of their hands were just above her head again.

"I love it when you hold me like that. Taking me, firm yet gentle."

Naruto smiled and leaned down to kiss Hinata, while again thrusting himself into her slowly. He rode out his movements, pushing upwards to hit that one spot that made her feel really good.

It took only them a minute until they felt their climax approaching, and this time neither would interrupt it.

"Hinata-chan...Haaaaah."

"Ahhh...Naruto-kun, ahhh..."

With one last movement, he bottomed out inside of her and felt her climax first. She panted and moaned heavily when her orgasm hit her, her entrance tightened around him and gently coaxed him to orgasm as well and spill his essence deep into her.

They both laid still in the aftermath of their lovemaking, panting heavily while looking into each others eyes deeply. He moved down and, now minus tongue, kissed her swollen lips.

Naruto rolled off of Hinata and turned her onto her side so he could spoon her. His left arm draped itself around her waist to stay on her stomach, where he engulfed her left hand with his own, their fingers intertwining again. His manhood now rested in between her buttocks, and ber back pressed into his chest.

He moved his head to kiss her cheek, to which she turned around to have a final kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you too, Hinata-chan."


End file.
